


【FF14|于桑】人偶师（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [41]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *中篇打累了弄个小短混更。*时间轴3.5，含私设，含R18。本质PWP，未成年人勿入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】人偶师（END）

还差一步就得掉下去了，桑克瑞德“嘶”地倒吸了口气，靴子踩上巴埃萨长城的高墙边际。

他离掉下去就是一步，可他的目标坠落势头已经彰显，只是像为了嗤笑追击者一般，后倾的身躯和狷狂笑容定格在半空。

桑克瑞德跟着僵在高墙上，辨认这个表情的含义，而后，暴怒接管了他的情绪。

血压猝然升高，心跳如惊雷，四肢神经绷成弓弦。桑克瑞德远远瞪着那人，高热聚在眼底。他只要跳过去，越过脚下横满敌我不分的尸体的鸿沟，就能改变很多东西，换回他的好友、师长、前辈。

他将要越过这道沟，亲手夺下目标，阻止不可逆的召唤。

于是他铆足全力，准备化身箭上白羽。

然而他永不成功，弹出高墙边际刹那，另一根弦不意间扯紧，先是化去他双腿的力量，再卸掉腰部的韧性。他在踏空瞬间下落，妄图伸手攀住墙沿，这根弦便无情地弹开他的手指，划破皮肤。桑克瑞德不敢相信自己的肢体居然屈从于这点蚁咬蜂蛰程度的刺痛，令他直直掉进沟里。但他还来得及，如果他纵身烈火，将这些沟里的尸体全部烧毁，多少仇怨恐惧形神俱灭，他就还有机会救他的好友一命。谁知他要点燃自己那刻，那根弦转而向上，精准地贴着他的项环，沿着边线环成一圈，猛然勒紧。

头颅摇摇欲坠，血浆喷薄，了结他的这点挣扎。桑克瑞德怒不可遏，挫败且不甘，冲着他那目标跌落高台的身影，用最后一口气声嘶力竭。

“伊尔伯德——”

颈骨摔断的响声教人牙酸。

桑克瑞德驻在半路，看看前方，再看看后方，摸摸脖子，摆正脑袋。

喉管都给切开了还能活着走路，不是规则颠倒，就是噩梦没醒。桑克瑞德自然而然地选了后一项，并要在走出梦境之前，先整理好自己。

他特意看了眼自己的头发，抠掉上面的血块，拍平衣服的灰才踏过枕小路。（*1）这样即使他醒时心跳过快而呼吸急促，那根弦的持有者也不易察觉。

于里昂热如他预料就在床边，应该是刚洗完澡不久，裸着上身，擦头发的毛巾搭在肩上，下身只着一条短裤，腿上的水没擦干，短裤濡湿了一角。屋外黑得连路灯光线都昏昏欲睡，怎么看都该打理完备后休息了的时间，这精灵族却状似在洗澡时脑子里灵光一现，打定主意要在睡前测试一番奇思妙想，这时候正提着几根细细的金属丝摆弄一个魔法人偶。

桑克瑞德不动声色地瞄了几眼，翻平身体。

“我记得我的两个魔法人偶都是自走型，不需要操偶丝。”

“哦啊，入睡之刻，沉睡者将醒，是喜报呢，还是同眠人的憾事？”

于里昂热拾起地上的魔法人偶。失去操偶丝支撑，这只白色衣装黑色眼罩的小人偶满脸不乐意。桑克瑞德笑了声：他这只新的小人偶和塔塔露从前在新生祭中订购的一样，根本没有表情可言。

他笑了会儿，突然记起梦里那根妨碍他的弦，不由得敛正表情。

“操纵我的感觉怎么样？”

“我不太清楚你意下所指。”于里昂热将魔法人偶放回架子上，扯下毛巾呼噜几下头发后扔进洗衣篮，“是什么让你留下了我在操纵你的印象？倘若是这只魔法人偶……”

“没有，没事了。过来。”

“这倒像是我为你所操纵。”于里昂热模仿魔法人偶僵硬的步伐靠近床沿，一节节弯曲腰部和手肘，鞠了一躬，“如何，我的操偶师……此身听凭差遣。”

“我没空。自己的身体，还是用自己的心来差遣吧。”

“这是……别有深意的说法啊。系铃者，解铃者，这幻惑的摇铃响得时机不佳，叨扰你梦境了吧？”

桑克瑞德给精灵挪了个位子，但于里昂热不打算客气，全然无视他的谦让，俯身倒下，正压在桑克瑞德身上。

“那个不识趣的铃铛，是我吗？”

“勉勉强强，应该算是。”男人故意不和于里昂热对视，望向窗外，“你说莉瑟睡得好吗？”

“有修特拉陪伴，无须担忧。”

“是嘛。”

于里昂热轻易探到薄被底下这男人不着衣物的腰，嘴上从下巴开始啃吻，舌面和胡茬粗粝地摩擦，有意让唾液湿黏地滑下男人脖颈。

“分别时她面色祥和，我想是可以放心了……”

桑克瑞德原本正反击似地捉住精灵阴茎，却听得对方幽幽飘下另一句话，全身一震。

“她不曾带着对你的恨意与我们分别，那双眼睛通透，阴云已散，祈愿的光辉指引前行。”

没等桑克瑞德接着开口，于里昂热将双唇移至颈窝，开始收割自己努力的结果，一手垫着男人后脑而另一手揉捏乳尖时，精灵对刺青的流连可谓忘我，仿佛全不知桑克瑞德对他的发言感到惊惧，欣然吞着噎得顶住喉间皮肤的喉结。

“等、下啊……”

但于里昂热又在玩味那块刺青，指尖对乳头挤压和抠弄，有点不自主控制地过分用力，也任由桑克瑞德攥着自己阴茎不放，抓得越紧，肉块肿胀起来的势头越旺盛。精灵一用膝头推开桑克瑞德的腿，垫着后脑的手就迅速跟上，揉了揉臀肉示意放松，在穴口略略圈了几圈，往内里按进。

初进一根指头时桑克瑞德意欲让于里昂热暂停一下，喊他名字，紧着腿上的肌肉挣扎，然而他是先瞧见对方目光晦暗的，接连手腕给于里昂热用上半身的力量扣在枕边，就没了活动的余地，眼睁睁等精灵自床头柜抓过润滑膏，正式启动扩张的程序。

那小魔法人偶起了什么作用？桑克瑞德疑惑地想着，分身去瞟，但于里昂热要求他专注，扳过他的下巴在唇舌上劫掠。下身润滑得还不够就被迫容纳了两根手指，以于里昂热手指长度，即便肠道绞紧抵触也非要刺得没至指根。桑克瑞德不是忍不了这点疼，可他无暇忍耐。于里昂热堵得他的呼吸器官太死，一味汲取氧气与唾液，舌头几次滑过牙床后将男人的这一根驱赶回来堵在嘴里，把呼吸的自由剥削到最低限度。缺乏空气致使大脑发懵之间，肠壁被精灵指甲刮弄得尖利疼痛异常明晰，令桑克瑞德忍不住呜咽起来；而于里昂热当它是锅里跳起的油花，调小炉火，安慰似地摸索到和摩挲起前列腺。

男人弹起身躯，胸膛上的汗流向一侧，乳尖红肿挺立，在于里昂热放过他的嘴唇容他呼吸，转至胸前时送上门去，很快地左胸乳晕便戴上牙印一环。他呆滞地撑着眼皮，后穴不断被抚慰的部位比他敏锐得多，甚至不现实地、着了魔一般地，引诱抵抗刺激的肉壁环绕过来，观赏于里昂热指节上的茧子如何赠予身体快感。身前性器不曾被刻意撸动爱抚，只在身躯相擦碰间顶上精灵的下腹，撞着另一根昂扬，尝到一点点体液的凉意，又给烫伤一样弹跳。桑克瑞德妄图蜷缩起来隐藏它，精灵便在前列腺上使力，逼他伸展开来，最终双腿也被对方用膝盖分至两侧，脸上在忍耐边线残喘的表情、上身的羞耻与下身的浪荡全无可躲避的地方。他像躺在砧板上等待切去鳃部的鱼那样扭动，一面是希望撇掉于里昂热渐渐加深色彩的注视，一面则是顺着压按前列腺的节奏摆动下身，欲说理智言道也没有资本，指甲刺戳肉壁的疼痛无情打破他好言相劝的念头，腕骨垫着枕头都碾出了嘎嘎的脆响。

生生被手指操得射精的概念使男人思维停摆了好半晌，于里昂热叫了他两声，将沾满肠液的手指放到他唇边时，这个概念才有了下文。

“你可以看看自己。”精灵挪开一些，托起桑克瑞德的头让他看着射在腰间的精液，而后又放平下来，用先前在后穴中为所欲为的指尖擦着他的嘴唇同时握着自己的阴茎，口吻冷漠而词句坚硬，“舔净它，再过来。”

事实毫无疑问，于里昂热在操纵他。不论出于何种目的，是不是往常不停歇工作的潜意识在于里昂热身边一休憩就会被对方趁虚而入。

桑克瑞德捧起精灵伸到自己脸侧的性器迎进口中，视野被对方倾下的上身覆盖。阴囊拍着下巴，耻毛与胡茬缠在一起，即使是在外头清清冷冷翻书的这个大学究，表达着欲望的器官离得这么近，雄性的气味也浑厚得可以让嗅觉麻木。

以往于里昂热几乎不这么做，要去给他口交时都显得局促不安，得好一会儿才放得开矜持。现在这精灵却起因不明地主动要求，乃至命令般地让桑克瑞德用嘴舔出来。

桑克瑞德吐出这根性器，手掌稍稍拍抚几下，贴着脸颊、攒起唾液吸吮根部和囊袋。性器在脸侧抽动，几滴液体黏上来，催促男人快点；他也木然地接受这个要求，重新将脸埋进精灵下体的毛发间，双唇裹住牙尖合出圆形，卖力地上下摆起头。颈部酸痛了，桑克瑞德就暂且握着柱身，捏一捏囊袋，舌尖衔着银丝描摹凸起的血管和凹槽，不时顶弄龟头，再勾一勾伞沿。

回忆起来他都不记得自己用过哪些技巧，或许仅是本能地勾勒这根性器的形状，记住它的主人是谁。舔去龟头上的液体时男人感到自己下身也不那么安分，只是被于里昂热的腰腹阻隔，看不到阴茎如何重抬头。他有些彷徨，毕竟男人的本能是将性器插到什么地方去，而今却空唠唠地冷落在一旁。于是他从毛发丛中抬起眉眼，向操纵者投去一丝询问的目光。

于里昂热摇了摇头，背过一手，在桑克瑞德的性器上虚握。

“如果只是想知道，就这样去了解。”精灵答道，让桑克瑞德通过性器与掌心皮肤碰触的多少感知肿胀的程度，结论令人心脏落入冰窖，“……还不够……桑克瑞德，还不够。”

男人的嘴唇和肌肉都已发酸发麻，可于里昂热说不够，他就还得努力。浅尝辄止的服侍立即被换掉，他在被单上蹭着脚踝，支起脖子。

头一次深喉刺激出的干呕反应赤裸而深刻，与第二次间隔不过一两秒，大量唾液几乎呛进气管。桑克瑞德想要忍耐，第三下却并不出于他的主观，在呛咳的刹那，性器再次冲进喉腔，抵着小舌抽搐。呛出的唾液被耻毛、皮肤与阴囊拍回脸部弄得狼狈不堪，于里昂热的气味却卷走了这一星点羞耻心，肉茎再冲撞起喉腔时，桑克瑞德不仅能感觉到脸上的水和毛发相蹭，下身的湿意也无法忽视；他不自觉已经张开了腿，趁于里昂热抬起腰调至垂直抽送嘴巴时揉压自己的乳尖，主动将阴茎滴落的体液抹上鼠蹊与大腿。口中的器官让他再一次窒息，呼吸全是性欲的味道，抹消了对自身丑态的羞愧认知，乃至他突然听到自己一能发声就在问于里昂热能不能射进嘴里，语气恳切，仿佛换了个人格。

再等大脑认清视线映入的画面，辨识出舌尖竭力舔舐唇边物体的味道属于什么，桑克瑞德已在于里昂热的俯视下扩张自己。要是换做以前的床伴，这时候该上正餐了。但于里昂热还在等什么呢？这精灵奇怪地皱着眉毛，一遍遍抚摸他的额角、左眼和鼻梁，好像看他下流地求取肏弄并非这一场性爱的目标。

“在等……”桑克瑞德哑着嗓子，伸手去够精灵的性器，“等什么啊？”

他得用穴口刮蹭于里昂热的硬挺，这精灵才露出放弃了的神情来，细细吻过男人的胸膛和腹部，鼻尖与腹肌纹路相触，再以同样方式一路回到胸前，发髯擦了擦红肿发硬的乳尖，听了听他的心跳。

“是我被操纵了才是……”

桑克瑞德想问“什么”，下一刻就给内里填充的快感夺去词语。空虚半天突然被填满，尽管前列腺只得到一下擦碰，满足感却猛烈侵占了意识。他还想忍一忍，然而于里昂热不给他机会，推着他的身躯使其侧过一旁，架起一条腿往里挤。

精灵到第二回深入才再次用上润滑膏，安慰性拭掉濡湿男人发丝的汗。这回于里昂热虽然插得直逼死角，但还是刻意照顾了男人的敏感处，紧靠着前列腺抽送。他靠在桑克瑞德的耳畔喘息，齿间夹着白发咬着耳垂。刺痛丝丝麻麻，敌不过充实、餍足以及肉柱抽离那瞬间虚无之余已知必将获得的期待与得意，桑克瑞德低低呻吟出声，无意识去寻找于里昂热可能忘在哪儿的手指，再在含入它们后眯起眼。

“嗯、嗯……”

他抓起于里昂热送来的指头放在眼前打量，又当体内深吞的器官操弄得腰和腿间酸麻时忘了眼前的是什么。

“于里昂热、的……啊啊……在里面……咿……”

那精灵直起身按住反弹起的腿，将原先架高的那条挂上肩头，咬了咬男人的膝窝。

“在里面……”

他过多地渴望得到于里昂热的一部分，重新含住对方给予的手指用舌头裹住，亦得到于里昂热施加在身体敏感带上夹杂着轻柔和占有意味的抚触，眼看着指痕与咬痕增加，还有于里昂热允许他看到的那种专一及征服的神态。

下腹滚烫地聚集着射精的欲望，除外还有被于里昂热碾磨深处时隐约即将失控的东西，除食、睡、性以外的那一个，原本同其他欲望地位平等，却肮脏且污秽。他有些畏惧，为此粗鲁地同时揉搓乳首与下体，尽力利用上下两个入口体会于里昂热的存在，希冀身体能遗忘那个不该来的冲动。

可能他仅剩下这根弦了，在噗滋、噗滋的交媾声里，恐惧着完全失态后的惨状。

于里昂热是知道他会因恨意变得丑陋的吗？那根操偶丝也因此存在吗？

桑克瑞德肖想起自己可能出现的那张被恨意扭曲的面孔，以及被手指干得下流淫乱、被肉柱操弄到失禁的样子。

他大叫起来，眼眶湿润，身体痉挛着，失神间由于被于里昂热压得躯干弯曲至极，白浊溅上了胸膛，有几滴沾着胡茬；接着下身倏然一空，于里昂热的体味迅速接近，精液弄脏了男人的脸。

那声叫喊词句不明，在卧室内荡了会儿，紧随来的寂静在两人交叠的喘息声中显得凝重。

于里昂热重重地倒在一侧，胸前起伏不定，好像一回过神来就惯性地进行反省。

“我……”精灵苦苦斟酌许久，桑克瑞德翻身去看，只见他涨红了脸，抬手挡住双眼，迟来地羞赧开口，“没有管好……”

桑克瑞德想了想，决定先从肉眼可见的问题问起：“我的魔法人偶怎么了？”

于里昂热半天不答，桑克瑞德等得不太耐烦，推开精灵遮挡两眼的手臂，意外看到对方眼底的水汽。

“如果憎恨是正当的，憎恨者会满意么？”

“你在说什么啊。”桑克瑞德不打算告诉于里昂热自己梦见的东西，可这精灵好像不用他告诉也快要说到了，“我没有说梦话的习惯吧？不对，我不会说梦话吧？——所以你对着我的魔法人偶想了什么？”

“……要是我可以操纵你。”

于里昂热望了回来，目光孱弱，使桑克瑞德心底冷了半截。

“你这家伙，又在想那件事。”

“曾经是……要是我可以操纵，得到什么的话。”

羞赧似乎又一次占据了情绪，于里昂热少见地窝起腰背。

“洗澡的时候想的？”

“啊……嗯。”

桑克瑞德忽然觉得有些好笑，探上前亲着精灵的鼻梁：“想着这件事，打了一发？”

那精灵略微点点头，桑克瑞德笑得更宽了。

可他笑着笑着，恐惧感复上高地。他觉得自己马上就能得知这种恐惧感的缘由了，因为于里昂热表露出了他近段时间来再熟悉不过的痛苦。

“……想操纵你的憎恨……”

END.

注：（*1）枕小路：《虫师》里所说的，连接梦和现实的通道。


End file.
